Dreaming Of You
by captndevil
Summary: When Caroline Forbes starts dreaming of Klaus, she's horrified to begin with, until she starts becoming dependant upon them until the only thing that she can see is Klaus whenever she shuts her eyes. After her breakup with Stefan, Klaus calls and asks her to come to New Orleans and who is she to deny his request when he needs her help? Loosely based on canon.
1. The Dreams Begin

**Prompt: "Caroline is sleeping restlessly, and Stefan goes into her dream to try to soothe the nightmare she's having, but finds out that her dream is anything but a nightmare, and ends up an accidental voyeur to her Klaus-related fantasies."**

 _ **Obviously, this is semi canon. I haven't really thought about when it happened - just after the Klaroline phone call though, there was no talk about any babies because they don't exist, okay? But SC still happened obviously and The Originals just returned to NOLA to regain their Kingdom. Everything else is canonish, I guess.**_

 _ **Smut and NSFW obvs. There could be a possible part two to this. Possibly.**_

 _ **\- Shauna! xo**_

* * *

It all started directly when Stefan came back to town and coincidently, the last time she spoke to Klaus since that time in the woods, that still had her thighs clenching when she thought about it and she chose to believe that it meant nothing. 1000 years of experience had to mean that he was good at a few things, after all.

She also chose to believe that the dreams was a mere coincidence.

Besides, Stefan was acting all strange so she'd put it down to her recently forced celibacy.

(He wouldn't even kiss her, for god sake - not that they talked about it, though, they never did.)

But, honestly, it really wasn't normal to picture the man, she'd essentially had a one night stand with, naked every single time she closed her eyes.

She'd tried everything to avoid it. Really. Even tried to go without sleep until she'd needed it, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

All because she'd spoke to him for the first time in two years. Over the phone too.

God, there was something seriously wrong with her.

Wasn't there?

And god, what did it say about her that it was the highlight of her day? That she sat across from Stefan on one of their date nights, cuddled up on the sofa and all she wanted was to climb into her own bed so that she could see him again?

It certainly wasn't good.

She smiles at Stefan as he walks her to her door (as he always does), and she can feel its forced but can't he?

"Night, Caroline," he tells her, a soft smile on his face.

She nods.

"Night."

And to make things worse, he leans in, his eyes darting down to her lips with intent and she panics, eyes widening and her lips parting. On instinct, her head twists to the side quickly and his lips catch contact with her cheek instead.

She catches the hurt flitting over his face and she cringes at the thought that she put it there before she runs a hand through her blonde curls.

"Night, Stefan," she repeats, trying to bring a genuine smile to her face, to soften the blow a bit.

His eyebrows draw in and he presses his lips together and when he speaks, his tone is hard.

"Goodnight."

He doesn't look back as he walks from her porch without another word and neither does she as she slams the door shut behind her.

God, her life was such a mess.

She seriously needed to get her shit together.

Right after she had a not so quick nap.

-/-

 _Her eyes are barely closed and she's barely dropped down onto her bed before she feels herself being pulled under, and the next time her eyes flutter open, she's in a very different bed. There's silk sheets beneath her back but the main thing she notices is that her hands are tied above her head and no matter how much she pulls, they just won't release._

 _She blinks up at the ceiling, the bright lights in her immediate vision and the next thing she realises in that she's naked. Completely stripped of all clothing._

 _Really, at this point, she shouldn't be surprised. Dream Klaus had informed her that he had multiple fantasies, on more than one occasion. Not that he was the only one and each of his fantasies was more than beneficial to her..._

 _She hears a low chuckle and her eyes flash around to find the source when she suddenly finds a hybrid looming over her._

 _There's a smirk on his face as he hovers over her, hands pressed on the bed, at the sides of her shoulders and she's not proud to say she whimpers at the feeling of his lower body pressing into hers._

 _"Already, sweetheart?" he tuts. "And we've barely begun."_

 _Her eyebrows furrow briefly as she thinks over his words, eyes becoming preoccupied with his naked torso before he suddenly ducks down and this time, she is whimpering and groaning._

 _"God," she groans and she hears another chuckle in response, the sound vibrating against her._

 _He'd ducked down, lips tracing down her body quickly until they attached to her clit and she begun to see stars, his tongue moving over her in regular, circular movements that were great, amazing even, but not enough to take her over the edge, just enough to build her up and damn him, because he knows that._

 _He hums against her and she feels his fingers pressing against her, not entering but lightly tracing her slit and she groans in frustration._

 _His tongue practically slows to a stop, barely moving over her until he withdraws all together._

 _She whimpers in response._

 _"Klaus..."_

 _"What, sweetheart?" he asks with a false innocence, his eyes widening._

 _She growls, eyes narrowing, "Get back down there!"_

 _She'd be fisting his hair in her hands if she could._

 _He hums, head tipping to the side._

 _"I don't think so, sweetheart," he tells her, voice casual._

 _"Klaus," she whimpers. "Please..."_

 _He grins._

 _"You are the one who wanted this," he reminded her and his gaze was predatory as she crawled up her torso until his lips were barely a centimetre from hers. "For me to deny you until you're right on that edge, knowing that you can't come until I let you because you know what, Caroline?" His lips curled around the digit sinfully and she watched, mesmerised as she spoke, the way his lips moved, "Because you're mine. You belong to me and you love it, don't you, sweetheart?"_

 _She couldn't find it in her to disagree with him._

 _His eyes were dark as his fingers trailed over his chest, thumb pressing harshly on a nipple and tugging with force that a moan that she was sure was supposed to be his name, came tumbling out of her mouth._

 _Her eyes fluttered shut as his opposite hand reached up to fondle the opposite breast for a moment before it travelled down her ribs until he was cupping the heat of her in his palm, feeling the wetness there and she hears him groan loudly. Her eyes flash open in response._

 _"God," he groans, a low grumble in his throat. "But you're so hot and wet for me. It gets you off, doesn't it?" he asks knowingly, that smirk still ever so present on his face. "Knowing that you can't come until I allow it."_

 _She glares, eyes narrowed as she tries to grind her hips down onto his hand but Klaus isn't having it, his hand moving from her breast to push her firmly down onto the sheets._

 _"Stop," he warns, "Or I'll tie your legs down too."_

 _She feels a shiver run though her at the threat, and he knows, she can tell, by the way his eyes gleam in the light._

 _She behaves after that, allowing her muscles to relax into the bed._

 _"Good girl," he hums. "My, good girl," he repeats._

 _She has to bite her lip at his possessive tone and the way a digit strokes into her heat, his finger curling inside her that has her panting and breathing heavily. His thumb is light, too light, on her clit to get her going but again, not enough to truly have her there and she huffs again._

 _He gives her another finger and then another, scissoring three digits inside her once and twice before he's withdrawing again and god, she was right there..._

 _"Klaus," she growls, teeth snapping at him._

 _He merely smirks, head dropping to her chest as his tongue flattens over her left nipple before his mouth closes around it, giving a particularly hard tug that borderlines on painful and she really, can't be faulted for the way her hips jolt up, seeking more attention, at that._

 _His eyes narrow down at her and she whimpers at the gold she catches in them, the way his fangs seem to be dropping._

 _"What did I tell you?"_

 _She's beyond that now, shaking her head frantically._

 _"Please," she begs him, though she's not really sure what she's begging for._

 _He has an almost peaceful smile on his face that she wants to smack off._

 _"Please what?"_

 _"Please," she pleads, "Please, fuck me."_

 _His eyes darken at the begging and she's really hoping he will and not leave her dangling off the edge._

 _"You're lucky," he growls and she almost sighs in delight when his cock, hard and waiting, presses against her, "that I'm feeling nice tonight, sweetheart."_

 _She doesn't really care because then he's thrusting into her tight heat, his hands dropping down to her hips to pull her into him. Her back is arching as he allows her a moment to adjust before he's withdrawing and thrusting back in quickly, a move that has her hips chasing his frantically._

 _"Please," she pleads once more, when her eyes catches his and she clenches around him at the pure hunger she finds in them. "Fuck me, harder. I need it."_

 _He doesn't scold her, like she was expecting and instead follows the orders and his skin presses delightfully into hers as he leans forwards, his lips crashing down on hers and his fangs slicing into her bottom lip as their lips fight to imitate the actions of their bottom halves._

 _"That's it," he tells her, pulling back slightly and allowing his breath to fan across her face, when he feels her begin to tighten around him. "That's it," he repeats._

 _The pace he sets borderlines on frantic and it's just what she needs - it's so perfect and she's there and it's so good, she just needs a little bit extra to push her over the edge, just needs him to move forward slightly more so she can get the angle she truly needs..._

 _And then, he pulls out, leaving her aching and wanting, all for him once more._

 _The whimper she lets out is almost painful._

 _"There," he says, tone soft, as he kneels between her thighs, his finger twirling around a blonde curl. "That will teach you to give me orders. Won't it, my love?"_

 _She gulps at the hard glint in his eyes._

 _"Yes," he voice is shaky and breathy as she speaks._

 _He merely raises an eyebrow._

 _"Yes, what?"_

 _"Yes, master."_

 _He smirks._

 _"And what are you?" he asks, a causual note to his voice, even as he pulls on a strand of her blonde hair quite roughly._

 _"Yours," she tells him, voice hoarse._

 _His eyes darken further._

 _"That's right," he tells her. "Mine. My mate."_

 _She watches as his fangs descend, his claws come out and then his fangs are buried in the soft skin of her thigh and she's left, screaming out his name._

 _"Klaus!"_

She knows she's awake even before she opens her own eyes and she wants to growl, scream, kill anybody and everybody because god damn him to everything on earth, she still hadn't-

"Stefan," she startles at the man on her bed.

His lips are pressed tightly together, and there's an emotion flashing over his face that she can't quite place.

Hurt?

She coughs, wriggling to try and sit up in bed and try to stop the redness that's threatening to burst from her cheeks.

"Stefan," she repeats. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I turned back around not ten minutes after I left you. I wanted to apologise, explain my behaviour for the past few months when I found you here, sleeping," his tongue curls around the word with disgust, as though he knows, and by now, if he saw or heard what she thought he did, then he did know.

"Stefan-"

"You said his name," he buts in. "No," he shakes his head. "You moaned his name. Several times, actually."

She gulps.

"Sorry?" She bites her lip, voice going up an octave.

"I saw you," his eyes narrowed. "With him."

She freezes because how could he?

He scoffs.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, so I wanted to soothe it for you. I thought perhaps, it was about your mother. I know how difficult that has been for you, after everything."

She cringes, physically, at the thoughtfulness of the gesture.

"Stefan, I really am sorry. I don't-"

"Yeah," he chuckles, a dark, humourless sound. "Me too."

She's at a loss for words, unable to speak, her mouth opening and shutting as she finds the right words to say, to make this right when he suddenly buts in.

"You never were mine. Were you?" he questions, voice softer than she deserves and eyes more forgiving than they should be.

Her eyes furrow at the words, the lack of possession in them, compared to the man that she knows possessive is his middle name and when she speaks, there's no resentment, just acceptance of something she should of realised a while ago.

"No," she tells him softly. "Just like you were never mine."

His eyes are hooded as he goes for the door and he's almost there when she calls back to him.

"Friends?"

He snorts, eyes rolling.

"I think it's going to take me a while to get over the trauma of today," he says dryly. "But I don't think I'll ever manage without you in my life, Caroline."

She smiles as the door shuts behind him and then jumps as she watches as her mobile vibrates on the stand.

She freezes when she sees the name pop up.

 **Klaus.**

She's not hesitant to answer it, hands frantic as her thumb swipes across the screen.

"Hello?" she asks, swallowing heavily.

"Caroline," he sighs, his voice filled with so much relief that she's smiling at the sound of it - not something her unconscious had made up but actually him. "I think we way have a problem, love."

She groans and he laughs.

"And as lovely as it is to hear your voice over the phone," he pauses, "I'm going to need you to be here so would it be possible for you to come here, to New Orleans?"

His tone is soft, polite even, as though he was afraid she'd say no and yesterday, she probably would have denied and screamed till she was blue in the face but today, not so much.

"Fine," she sighs and she hears his intake of breath. "Send me the plane over."

"What?"

She rolls her eyes, snorting.

"Like I don't know your crazy rich and if I'm doing you a favour, you might as well let me use your private plane. Don't think I'm flying commercial."

She hears the smile in his voice as he answers her, the light chuckle that he leaves behind that has her thighs clenching as she thinks back to the dark laugh he'd pressed against her thigh before his tongue had moved over her clit and she gulps heavily when she hears him talk, the raspy tone of his voice going straight to the ache between her legs and reminding her that she'd been pulled out of her dream before she could tip over the edge.

"As you wish."


	2. Arriving In New Orleans

**So, this is for a lovely person on tumblr who donated who asked for this; "Fluff or smut, tvd universe, mate trope encouraged. No angst or sad endings!" and this is sort of where my mind went. I decided to do a part two to the Dreaming of You drabble requested by Angie though, it can be read on its own.**

 **\- Shauna! xo**

* * *

He's quite sure that he's died and gone to heaven, Caroline heaven, when he hears her voice, her actual voice, for the first time in what feels like an eternity.

Her voice is as soft and as peaceful as it always is.

"Klaus?" He hears and he listens to the gulp that she swallows loudly, listens to the way her voice falters, if only slightly.

His lips widen into a smirk as he listens, imagines her biting her lip, just like that time she had when he'd brought her to the edge over and over again, that day in the woods.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She sighs loudly and he swears he can practically hear her eyes.

"You're the one who called me," she points out, rather numbly. "What do you want?"

He snorts and this time he's rolling his eyes.

"Caroline," he sighs, his voice filled with so much relief, not that he can help it, he is beyond relieved that she picked up - he half expected her to ignore his call - that he knows she's smiling at the sound of it, not something her unconscious had made up but actually him. "I think we way have a problem, love."

She groans and he laughs.

"And as lovely as it is to hear your voice over the phone," he pauses, "I'm going to need you to be here so would it be possible for you to come here, to New Orleans?"

He waits a beat, his heart hammering in his chest as he awaits her answer.

His tone is soft, polite even, as though he was afraid she'd say no and yesterday, she probably would have denied and screamed till she was blue in the face but today, not so much. In fact, she even thinks that she wants to go to New Orleans.

Full of life and beauty and all that.

"Fine," she sighs and she hears his intake of breath. "Send me the plane over."

That's when he swears his heart stops beating

"What?" He stammers.

His eyes are wide as he manages to grip the phone tighter in his grip before it could fall to the ground.

She rolls her eyes, snorting.

"Like I don't know your crazy rich and if I'm doing you a favour, you might as well let me use your private plane. Don't think I'm flying commercial."

He swears she must hear the smile in his voice (god, even he can feel it stretching across his face) as he answers her, the light chuckle that he leaves behind that has her thighs clenching as she thinks back to the dark laugh he'd pressed against her thigh before his tongue had moved over her clit and she gulps heavily when she hears him talk, the raspy tone of his voice going straight to the ache between her legs and reminding her that she'd been pulled out of her dream before she could tip over the edge.

"As you wish."

The dial tone is the only answer he receives but it doesn't stop from the way his smile widens, from the way his fingers curl around the device in his hands until he settles it down carefully.

There was one thing he knew, however.

Caroline was coming to New Orleans. And he didn't plan on letting her leave until she had a damn good reason to come back.

(And boy, did he plan on being convincing.)

-/-

When she hangs up the phone, she drops it on her bed and she glares at the wall.

"Smug bastard," she mutters, almost under her breath, before she's whizzing around her room, rushing to collect the things she wants because god knows how long she's going to be in New Orleans.

She could only imagine what hell was waiting for her there.

And if she knew Klaus, she had a feeling that the plane would be waiting in next to no time, at all.

(She was right.)

Before she knew it, there was a knock on her door and she'd furrowed her eyebrows to find a man, who couldn't be much older than her, leaning against the wall with an expectant expression on his face.

"Miss Forbes," he greeted, stiffly, and he straightened his posture, slightly. "Mr Mikaelson has sent me to make sure you arrive in New Orleans safely."

Mr Mikaelson?

God he was such an ass. A smug ass.

She merely smiled, gritted her teeth but she noticed the way he tensed as she got too close.

Her and Klaus would be having words about that, too.

Her jaw clenched as she closed the door behind her and spared a smile to the man who seemed to have fear radiating from him.

"Please," she gave him her best Miss Mystic Falls smile, as she gestured forward. "Lead the way."

A nod was the only reply she got but she did notice the way he seemed to be uncomfortable around her the way he put at least a meter of distance between the two of them until they reached the car.

He was silent the entire way to the airport and she sighed heavily as she was taken into a section she hadn't seen before.

Seems it was going to be quite the long flight.

She could go to sleep, she supposes, but with the way her dreams were going of an alternative universe series of her and Klaus, she supposed that wasn't the best idea. Especially now, since she knew that everything she dreamt of, he also could see.

She wasn't sure which was more mortifying. The fact that he practically knows every kink she's ever had or the idea that he knew that she cared about him, at least to some extent.

Well, he better have a damn good explanation for her when she gets there.

-/-

When she finally lands, the first thing she notices is how warm it is, though she doesn't have much time to dwell on the details before she's taken, a couple of who she refers to as Klaus' minions behind her as Arty (she'd learned his name was, the same guy who'd shown up at her door), led her stiffly through the crowd and into car park.

The second thing she sees is Klaus, with his ankles crossed as he leans against his black SUV.

His head immediately pops up, a grin on his face, as his eyes gleam at her.

"Caroline," he grins, as she walks forward, and she vaguely notes how his hybrids linger a fair distance away, watches as he exchanges a nod with them before his eyes settle back on hers.

"Klaus," she breathes, the word getting stuck in her throat.

He smirks, as if he knows, how much trouble she's having breathing properly at the sight of him, but knowing him, he probably does.

His head tips to the side when she stops just in front of him and his voice is soft when he speaks again.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart," he says, and his eyes look just as soft as his tone.

She wants to tell him she hates him. She wants to say that she doesn't want to be here, but the words get stuck in her throat and she finds herself reciprocating.

"You too," she manages to get out.

He smiles, his eyes sparkling and she can read the pure joy in them, but he steps back, and gestures to his car.

"Shall we?" he asks politely.

She merely smiles and takes a step forward to open the door but he beats her to it, his hand darting forward for the car door.

"After you," he says, grinning.

She rolls her eyes, and from the smirk on his face, she knows he's caught it but she climbs in, nonetheless, and she watches with rapt attention as he strolls around to the other side with confidence. He's barely sat down for a second, before they're off, his hand on the gear stick and his foot on the accelerator.

And it's strange, but it's the most human, mundane thing that she's seen him done and it almost makes her smile.

He catches it, she knows that, but when doesn't he? He always seems to see things she never wants him to.

She must have fallen asleep somewhere in the way, since they'd been in the car for a while and she was beyond exhausted. She didn't realise that he did not live in the French Quarter.

 _When her eyes open, she's on his sheets, she knows she is, though it isn't the same room that she's grown accustomed to when her eyes shut._

 _She's surprised, however, when she glances around to find out that, for once, she's actually fully dressed. Sort of. She's wearing her underwear, and what appears to a man's henley thrown over the top and from the scent, she doesn't have to ask who it belongs to._

 _Especially not when she hears the sound of granite moving across a piece of paper._

 _Her head twists to the side, to catch Klaus' strong jaw, his lips pressed tightly together in concentration as he seemingly gets lost in his sketch._

 _She watches as his lips twist up into a smile when she fidgets, sitting up against the pillows and the blankets fall from her shoulders as a result._

 _"You promised you wouldn't move," he murmurs, but his eyes don't flicker upwards._

 _It's a turning point for Caroline, though, she's not really sure why. It suddenly occurs to her that this is something Klaus has thought about. The two of them._

 _Some sort of future memory?_

 _It's the thought that has her eyes widening and has her back straightening, but she allows her own lips to twist into a smile as she watches him, seemingly absorbed in his work._

 _"Don't you have enough sketches of me?" she asks, almost teasingly, because she knows that no matter what universe their in, it's that Klaus will probably have thousands of sketches of her._

 _His eyes gleam when they flicker up, finally, with a wicked grin on his face._

 _"I can never have enough of looking at the beauty that is my fiancée," he says, seriously._

 _She chokes. Seriously._

 _She swear she chokes in thin air as her eyes widen._

 _"Wha-" she stumbles over her words. "Um, what?"_

 _His eyes seem to crumble slightly and then he's vamping over to the bed._

 _"Are you having second thoughts, my love?" he asks sweetly, more sweet than she's ever heard him sound, though his eyes echo his concern. "I've got to admit there's not much time for cold feet."_

 _It also registers to her that this must be something Klaus wants._

 _Just the two of them._

 _Klaus and Caroline._

 _The thought both terrifies her and warms her chest with everything that she feels for him._

 _It's that which has her sending him a timid smile, an upward curving of her lips._

 _"Never."_

 _And she's even surprised by how much she means it._

 _He's answering grin is brilliant and he edges nearer to her until his hand can reach out to curl around her neck, his thumb caressing her cheek softly as his lips press briefly to her cheek, peppering kisses across her jaw until he can whisper into her ear._

 _"Then wake up, my love," he coaxes._

She does. Immediately.

She starts with a gasp, her eyes widening as she jolts up in the bed and she vaguely recognises that they're the same ones from in her dream and that Klaus is standing opposite her, leaning against the wall with a peaceful smile on his lips.

"Klaus," she gasps, her eyes wide.

He does that half crooked smile thing that she loves so much.

"Hello, love," he smirks. "Good sleep?"

She sits up further, a glare on her lips.

"You- you-" she doesn't know how to finish that as she throws the covers away from her and stomps upwards.

"Me?" he sounds so falsely innocent that she suddenly wants to strangle him.

She glares harder.

"Stop doing that," she demands.

He looks amused as he leans back against the wall, his eyebrows raising.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"That," she emphasises, shooting him a fearful scowl. "Just stop. You're making me feel like-like-" she's not sure how to finish that because, in all honestly, she's not quite sure what she feels so she shakes her head, and goes in a different direction. "Stop with the dreams! Because I can't see anything else. I close my eyes and you - you're all I see!"

He looks almost resigned by the end of her rant, and his eyes lower slightly a, "I can't" escaping him.

She huffs, arms crossing her chest.

"And why the hell not?"

She's still glaring as his eyes direct back up to her face, and his tongue comes out to lick against his bottom lip.

"Because you're my mate."


	3. The Bond

**Quite a quick update, for me but I started writing and then I just couldn't stop, so here it is. Hope you all like this one and hopefully the next won't be too long. Though, I am marking this one as complete because it wasn't supposed to be a long one - just a drabble, that got a bit out of hand. So, chapter four will be a sort of epilogue which I hope to have out by the end of the week. I was going to write some smut in this part, but idk, it got angsty and then fluffy. I promise to include some in the next one!**

 **\- Shauna! xo**

* * *

"Because you're my mate."

He didn't just mean to blurt the words out but she's ranting, her eyes narrowing as she glares at him and her arms are crossing over her chest. She's mad, angry, he knows that. But he needs her here. He needs her close.

Before he goes insane.

He expects anger. He expects her to punch him, at least.

However, he is more than surprised when she bursts out laughing instead. And he's left confused, very confused.

One minute, she's huffing, her arms flailing as she illustrates her point and in the next minute, her head is thrown back with her hand over her mouth in a fit of laughter as she tries to control the puff of air that escapes her lips.

His own eyes widen, his fingers clenching into a fist as he stares back at her.

He presses his lips together as he shifts on his feet, settling back against the door frame as he waits for her to stop.

It takes a while, longer than he'd expected, but her head gradually shifts up and her eyes are back on his.

His own eyes are wide and honest and open as they rake over her face, not a hint of humour in them and she must read the gravity of the situation.

"That's impossible," she declares, and her eyes narrow once again.

He chuckles himself, though it lacks humour, because whatever he expected to come out of her mouth, whatever excuse, that certainly wasn't it.

"It certainly is, love," he tells her, quickly, and watches as she huffs once more, her arms crossing over her chest.

"No, it isn't," she insists.

He sighs, loudly, and then he straightens up, his arms waving in front of him in a sarcastic gesture.

"Please, Caroline," he bites out, more harsh then he intended to, but he can't help himself, "Please, humour me and tell me why you believe I'm not being truthful with you right now."

She straightens at his tone, her eyes narrowing at him.

"How much time do you have?" she practically snarls the question, watching as he comes right up to her face, his strides long and careless. "Because there's quite the number of reasons for not trusting you."

"Please, sweetheart," he growls right back, and his face is so close that she can feel his breath fanning across her face, and more importantly, her lips.

She shakes off the thought as she shakes her head, her lips pressing together in anger as she glares up at him. His sudden towering, however, makes him seem ten feet tall, as he hovers above her, and she understands perfectly why so many people are afraid of this man.

He just seems to ooze power.

"Please," he repeats, tone just as harsh. "Please enlighten me, to what I've done to gain your mistrust."

"What haven't you done?" she snaps. "You've tried to kill me. Twice, actually. Tried to kill my best friend, too. Wait, no, you actually did kill Elena. You've repeatedly made it known that you don't give a damn what happens to Bonnie or Stefan, who is meant to be your friend, too, since the two of you were so chummy in the 20's."

She's huffing, her chest rising and she's not even done.

His eyes seem to harder but she glares harder.

"I wasn't done," she bites out. "And on top of that, not only did you have my boyfriend killed, you also had him run out of town."

Klaus' eyes gleam in the light and she watches as his eyes follow her, when she crosses her arms tighter. They aren't on her face, however, they're on her chest, with the way it emphasises her cleavage, and that only makes her more angry.

"Tyler signed his own death sentence, when he came after me and my family," he tells her. "I will not bow down to anybody. Especially him. And let's not forget what I did, Caroline," his lips curl up at her name, "I let him go in the end. I let him return home, to you, so that you could be happy. Kindness, forgiveness, pity. All for you. All over again."

He's spitting the words out, venom dripping of his tongue and she finds she doesn't have much of a response so she settles for a growl that slips between her teeth.

And Klaus, for all his intents on purposes, is just looking at her, smugly, and she wants to swipe that stupid, smug look right off his face.

He raises an eyebrow.

"What was that, sweetheart?" his lips curl around the nickname mockingly.

"You're an asshole," she hisses, her arms dropping to her sides.

She swears she sees a hint of fangs as his teeth gleam at her in a grim smile.

"An asshole you're mated to," he tells her, his own eyes narrowing and without even meaning to, they'd come right back around to the initial topic they were fighting over.

She glares at him for a beat, and then another, and she feels the anger vaporising from her system and all that's left is confusion.

"That's impossible," she settles for in the end, after a few minutes of her mouth opening and closing, her fingers clenching into fists at her sides.

He raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Pray tell," he says, though she's surprised by how light his tone is. "Why is that, now?"

"You're a wolf," she says, shaking her head, "Or at least part of you is."

He nods, his head cocking to the side.

"I thought that part was much obvious."

She makes a huffing noise at his sass and rolls her eyes.

"Ass," she comments, though it lacks any heat and she continues, "I'm a vampire. It's physically impossible for me to be mated to anyone, wolf or not."

His lips twist upwards slightly at her naivety, the way she seemed to have to reason everything.

"Not quite, sweetheart," he tells her, his voice soft. "Wolves can mate with anybody, any species - though, a wolf mating with a human is not common, it is also heard of in most packs. Likewise, there was a telling not a decade ago about a wolf mating with a witch."

Caroline's eyebrows push together, her expression crumpling slightly in concentration, as she takes in his words.

He licks his bottom lip, a nervous tick he's long since become familiar with, as he watches her expression, his eyes raking over her pale face intently.

"Also," he adds, "I am a hybrid, love. As a means, I'm a loop of nature myself. I think you'll find the usual laws don't apply to me."

Her eyes snap up to his face, and they seem to narrow slightly in concentration. She shifts slightly on her feet as she stares up at him, her blue eyes so honest and open that he suddenly just wants to tell her everything, anything possible that he knows.

Her mouth opens and closes a few times, clearly hesitant, before she shakes her head.

"The dreams?" she half asks, her voice quiet as she stares up at him. "That was..." she trails off, her voice quietening.

He nods once.

"Yes," he says. "A side effect, I suppose you could say, of the bond."

She almost looks surprised at that and he chuckles, a low sound that vibrates in his chest and presses against her, causing a shiver to travel down her spine.

"I may be immortal, but even I'm not that powerful to be able to enter your dreams from miles away, Caroline," he informs her. "It usually requires a physical connection, as much as I despise it, too."

"Oh."

It's a quiet nose, one that he can only pick up with his supernatural hearing, and it's such a stretch from the screaming match they'd just had.

"Oh, indeed," he murmurs.

When she just stares at him, her expression so lost, he takes a step towards her, his steps slow and careful, as not to frighten her.

"It does-"

"Klaus-"

They start at the same time and a low chuckle escapes him, just as a nervous giggle falls from her lips.

"You first," she sighs.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," he tells her, because even without being in her head, he knows where her thoughts are going. "You are still you," he says softly. "You still have free will and if you don't want this, me, then nothing has to change. We can simply part ways."

She seems shocked at his admission, at first, but then there's a smile on her face so he knows he's said the right thing.

"The dreams?" she asks again, less hesitantly than before. "Will they ever stop?"

He shuffles his feet slightly, as he meets her eyes.

"That depends," he says. "As far as I'm aware, they only occur when one is thinking of the other."

He lets that settle for a moment, and he watches as her eyes widen and the implications of his statement settle in before he speaks once more, "But, there are many other side effects of the bond. All of which should pause when the bond is..." he gestures, not sure how to phrase his statement, before he settles on, "completed."

Her eyes narrow, confusion evident in them.

"Complete?"

He looks at her, meaningfully, and she seems to get it, a muttered, "Oh," leaving her.

Her eyes drop to the floor and he takes an unsteady step back, anxiousness radiating from him.

He's not sure how long the two of them stay like that, each lost in their own thoughts, as they stand opposite each other, but enough suddenly becomes enough for even him, so he takes another step back, firmer this time.

"Would you appreciate some peace?" he asks, though he's already leaving.

He figures she'd appreciate the time to go over her thoughts and all the information he'd just unloaded on her, so he can leave her be. For now.

The last thing he wants to do is pressure her.

He doesn't receive an answer and his lips press tightly together as he begins to back out of the room. Her silence was better than her screaming and being angry at him, Klaus supposed.

However, he is surprised, more than, when a hand suddenly clutches onto his elbow and he stumbles forward, if only slightly, in his surprised, until he's confronted with Caroline Forbes' bright blue eyes for a few seconds, a smile twisting on her lips before he's caught up in the feeling of her lips, pressed softly against his.

He gasps, at the contact, and Caroline, for her part, takes advantage, and her tongue sneaks it way into his mouth immediately, her tongue curling around his. He groans at the feeling, the hot cave of her mouth open for him, as he takes what she's offering, plundering into her mouth.

His arms come to wrap around her waist, and he pulls her more firmly into him, and he feels himself stirring at the feeling of her curves pressed up against him, his erection soon pressing up against her stomach. Her arms move up, one palm pressing against his chest briefly before they tangle in the curls at the nape of his neck, her fingers raking through his hair.

He groans in response, his kiss turning harder as he nips at her bottom lip, and Caroline swears she feels a hint of his fangs.

He moans, his lips following hers, when she eventually tries to pull away, and his arm moves down to her waist, his palm settling onto her ass. That must sink her back into reality because she's pushing onto his chest firmly, until she can rip her lips away from his with a loud gasp.

His forehead presses down onto hers, a low hum escaping him as he pants, his breath fanning out onto her lips. Her eyes also remain closed for another peaceful moment before they're opening once more and she's staring up at him.

"Don't think this just means I'm going to fall at your feet," she warns him, when she pulls herself away from him, until she can catch his eyes properly, and she pokes a pointy finger into his chest.

He grins, feeling happy and elated, as she glares at him, and he catches the finger in his grip, curling her fingers in between his. He brings their joint hands up to his lips until he can rest a kiss to her knuckles.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he promises.

There's a gleam in his eyes, that echoes in her own.

"But," she sighs, softly, and her head tips to the side as she studies him. "It has been a while and maybe, those dreams did make me realise something."

He raises an eyebrow, and wills her to continue.

"Maybe," she takes a deep breath in, "Maybe, I missed you. Just a little bit."

He smiles, an actual genuine expression gracing his features.

It's not a grand gesture, but it's a step. A big step between them, and he's willing, more than willing, to leave it at this. For now. If it means she'll stay.

"And, maybe, I'd like to stay for a while," she tells him with a smile etching onto her beautiful face, and he swears his heart stops in his chest. "Because you know great art, food, culture and all that."

She's got a wicked smirk on her lips and he's reminded of why fate chose her to be his.

Because, of course, it would be her who would be destined to be his mate.

"I'd be delighted to show it to you," he tells her, happily.

And he would. More than, actually.

"Good," she hums, and he grins down at her, his arms tightening around her waist. "That's good."

There's a retort on his lips, he knows there must be, but once again, Caroline Forbes renders him speechless when she draws him in for another kiss, her fingers curving over his cheekbones, as her lips press against his softly.

And he finds he doesn't mind. Not one bit.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts? Feelings? Did you love it? Hate it?**_

 _ **Let me know by leaving a review. Constructive criticism is how I improve!**_

 _ **\- Shauna.**_


End file.
